Vincenzo Cilli
Vincenzo "Vinnie" Cilli (?-1998), es un miembro de la Familia Leone, y el capo de Salvatore Leone, aprovechándose de que Toni Cipriani no estaba en Liberty City. Es uno de los antagonistas del juego. Tiene una oficina en Atlantic Quays, Portland, y siempre se encuentra por ésta. Su voz está doblada por Joe Lo Truglio. Aspecto Características Vincenzo es un hombre de corte limpio, educado y mediana estatura. Viste de un saco guinda con corbata negra a rayas amarillas, pantalón del mismo color que el traje y zapatos negros. Alcanzaba su edad de 38 años antes de su muerte. Personalidad En su personalidad Vince tiene un comportamiento tempestuoso, caprichoso y cree que alguien le gustaba sentirlo como un gánster. Es capaz de vender a las personas para conseguir lo que quiere como ocurre a Toni forjandolo a trabajar para el hasta que finalmente lo traiciona. En lo peculiar se queja de lo mal que le lograba pasar con algunos de sus aliados; en el primero al ver que un camello que Toni llevo a Chinatown fue asesinado por los Sindacco y cuando sus hombres no pudieron atracar la gasolinera de Harwood debido a una redada policiaca. Lo ultimo de ello fue que tuvo envidia cuando conocía a Toni como el hombre leal de Salvatore y en vista de esto decide jugarle dos trampas para que este gane el poder que Sal le había dado, hecho que Toni se libro de ello y entonces Vince aparece armado y respondiendo la razón el cual tenia que matar al protagonista. Biografía Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Liberty City, 1998 Introducción En 1998, Toni llega a Liberty City luego de hacer un favor muy importante a Salvatore Leone. Mientras Toni estaba lejos realizando el encargo, Vincenzo logró ganarse el puesto de capo dentro de la familia Leone. Toni llega a Portland, y en la casa de Salvatore Leone, éste le dice que a partir de ahora trabajará para Vincenzo Cilli, y añade que si quiere dinero, o un trabajo, Vincenzo podrá ayudarle. A Toni no le gusta la idea, ya que hizo mucho por los Leone, pero aunque Salvatore le está muy agradecido por todo lo que hizo, le dice que él es el don, y él es quien decide las cosas. Home Sweet Home - Salvatore explicando el rol de Vincenzo.png|Sal explicando la posición de Vincenzo. Home Sweet Home - Salvatore advirtiendo a Toni.png|La advertencia de Salvatore. El nuevo hogar Vincenzo y Toni salen de la casa y van hacia la nueva casa de Toni, comprada por Vincenzo (está ubicada en Saint Mark's, relativamente cerca de la casa de Salvatore). A él no le gusta su nueva casa, ya que se encuentra en un callejón y lo llama "agujero de mierda". Aún así, Toni entra a la casa y se cambia la ropa informal por el Traje Leone, y luego sube al coche para llevar a Vincenzo hacia su casa en Atlantic Quays. Una vez allí, Vincenzo le dice que él es quién paga las facturas del apartamento, y que Toni tendría que trabajar para él. Home Sweet Home - Vincenzo hablando del piso franco.png|Vinnie hablando del piso franco. Home Sweet Home - Vincenzo reafirmando su autoridad.png|Vinne dejando claro que está por encima de Toni. El camello thumb|right|250px|Vince hablando del camello El primer trabajo que tiene Vincenzo para Toni consiste en ir hacia Saint Mark's (precisamente al lado de la mansión Leone) a hablar con un camello. Resulta que el traficante no se encuentra en el lugar habitual donde trabaja (Chinatown). Él afirma estar enfermo y que irá a trabajar mañana, pero Toni le obliga a entrar en el coche para llevarlo a trabajar. Dentro del coche él intenta salvarse diciendo varias cosas, y la última de ellas fue de que Chinatown ya no es de los Leone, sino de los Sindacco, y que morirá si vuelve allí, pero Toni no le hace ningún caso y lo deja mientras lo vigila. La venganza thumb|left|250px|Vince diciendo que su camello "murio" Luego, Toni vuelve a la casa de Vincenzo Cilli, cuando éste se encuentra en el baño. Le dice que el camello al que había llevado a trabajar está muerto, y que los Sindacco han empezado a traficar en la zona. El encargo que le da Vincenzo es ir hacia Chinatown y acabar con los traficantes Sindacco; Toni va hacia allí rápidamente y elimina a todos ellos. El asunto de JD thumb|right|250px|Vincenzo hablando con Toni acerca de [[JD O'Toole]] Otra vez llega Toni al local de Vincenzo, esta vez, para hablar de un antiguo "individuo". Se trata de JD O'Toole, un miembro de la familia Sindacco. Resulta que quiere irse de la familia, y unirse a los Leone, pero algunos Sindacco le vigilan de cerca y no le permiten hacer nada. Toni tiene que ir a Hepburn Heights, lugar donde hay unos pisos en construcción, para acabar con los mencionados Sindacco. Primero él va hacia un Ammu-Nation ubicado cerca. Luego, va hacia la zona, y entra disparando a los Sindacco que ve por delante. En el otro extremo del lugar, hay varios enemigos, entre ellos los que vigilan a JD. Toni acaba con todos ellos fácilmente, y recoge el teléfono móvil del Sindacco. Justo después, él recibe en ese teléfono móvil una llamada inesperada del propio JD O'Toole. JD dice que le ha estado grabando mientras mataba a los Sindacco, cosa que a Toni no le gusta. Y Toni le dice que aún le debe dinero, cosa a la que JD contesta, diciéndole que se quede con el vehículo del Sindacco muerto,un Hellenbach GT (un sabre personalizado), y lo pinte en el Pay 'n' Spray de la esquina para que no se reconozca. Atraco fallido thumb|left|250px|Vincenzo hablando de sus hombres Vincenzo se encuentra muy enfadado con unos matones Leone, ya que según él, no saben ni robar una gasolinera sin formar alboroto. Resulta que han ido a robar una gasolinera en Harwood, al lado del cuartel de bomberos, y la policía les ha hecho una redada. Toni dice el intento de atracar la tienda a modo de chiste siendo que Vincenzo no soporta. Asi que ordena a Toni que salve a sus hombres en un coche de cuatro plazas. Toni irrumpe en el lugar y los tres matones se suben rápidamente al coche. Ahora, la LCPD los persigue, pero Toni logra llegar al Pay 'n' Spray de Red Light District y despista a la policía. Hecho esto, él lleva a los hombres hacia el piso franco y todo se soluciona. SAG3.png|"No saben robar una tienda" SAG4.png|Vincenzo ordenando que los rescate El vehículo y la traición thumb|right|250px|Vincenzo hablando con su madre Vincenzo se da cuenta de que Toni está subiendo cada vez más con su reputación en la familia Leone, y se ingenia un plan para acabar con él y seguir siendo el capo de la familia. Toni llega a su local como de costumbre, momento en el que Vincenzo está hablando con su madre por móvil, y con su "amiga" Cheryl debajo de su mesa teniendo relaciones sexuales con Vincenzo. Después de colgar el teléfono y quitar a Cheryl de allí, Vincenzo le da otro de sus encargos a Toni. Esta vez, se trata de ir a Trenton a recoger un Banshee que va cargado de mercancía, y guardarlo en el garaje. Al principio, Toni le dice que lo podría hacer él perfectamente, pero Vincenzo dice que está siendo vigilado por la LCPD, y que no puede hacerlo ya que sería sospechoso. Hwheels3.png|Cheryl saliendo de la oficina Hwheels5.png|Vincenzo hablando de su coche Hwheels6.png|La policía lo tiene resguardado thumb|left|250px|La redada Toni va hacia el lugar, y al entrar en el vehículo, la policía le hace una redada. Aún así, Toni logra escapar del lugar y llegar al Pay 'n' Spray, despistando otra vez a la policía. Luego, él conduce el coche hacia el garaje, y recibe una llamada de Vinnie al teléfono al bajar del coche. Toni le dice que le ha vendido, y que todo era una trampa de la policía. Vincenzo intenta defenderse, afirmando que cuando Toni llegó otra vez a la ciudad no tenía nada, ni casa, ni trabajo, que le ayudó con todo lo que necesitaba, y espera a que asuma algunos riesgos para compensarlo. Toni contesta que ya está harto de ser el hombre de Vincenzo, y de tener que hacer todos sus sucios encargos, y dimite, literalmente. Pero la cosa no termina ahí, Toni coge el Banshee y lo lleva a la trituradora de Harwood, destrozando el vehículo por completo. Hwheels11.png|Vincenzo explicando que "todo" lo hizo por Toni Hwheels12.png|Toni decide renunciar Mencion thumb|right|250px|Sal mencionando a Vince Despues de que Toni logre sacar a Salvatore Leone, tras una redada en el Bar de JD. Sal menciona a Vince que lo hizo tomar mucho tiempo, tal vez este ya sabia que lo traicionaría. Reconciliación, emboscada y muerte thumb|250px|left|Vincenzo llamando a Toni Después de todo lo ocurrido, Toni y Vincenzo quedan algún tiempo sin hablar. Y durante todo ese tiempo pasan muchas cosas: Toni se reúne con su madre, pero luego de varios acontecimientos ella contrata a unos sicarios para liquidarle (pero no lo consiguen); Salvatore Leone le da a Toni varios encargos que cumple con éxito y hacen que crezca más su reputación en la familia Leone, JD O'Toole ayuda a los Leone delatando los planes que tenían los Sindacco para acabar con ellos (pero aún así acaba siendo asesinado por Mickey Hamfists por no ser de confianza); e incluso que María Latore, la mujer de Salvatore, sale con Toni Cipriani y comete varias locuras: robo, consumo de drogas, e incluso carreras ilegales. La cuestión es que Toni está ganando cada vez más respeto y admiración por parte de Salvatore, y esto no le agrada a Vincenzo en absoluto. Entonces decide idear un plan para quitar definitivamente a Toni de su camino. Mademan16.png|Vincenzo llamando a Toni, luego de lo ocurrido Mademan17.png|Toni no satisfecho con sus ordenes Mademan18.png|Aunque esta arrepentido por lo que le paso Su plan es poner a varios matones en el barco, y llamar a Toni hacia allí como si nada: así, podrían acabar con él dentro del barco. Cuando Vinnie le llama, a Toni no le convence del todo la idea de volver a verlo, hasta que él dice que es por Salvatore, de modo que Toni decide hacerle caso. Una vez en el lugar, Toni llama a Vincenzo para saber dónde está, y resulta que está recogiendo un gran cargamento en el barco, y que le está esperando dentro. TPCM3.png|El lugar donde se encuentra TPCM4.png|Toni amenazando si no es así thumb|right|250px|La trampa Ya dentro del barco, un matón corre en la bodega inferior y Toni, al verlo, baja para saber lo que ocurre. Cuando entra en el lugar, un matón que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, la cierra y persigue a Toni con una motosierra. Otros hombres se unen a la masacre, pero ninguno logra acabar con Toni, ya que éste logra ser más rápido y acaba con todos ellos. thumb|250px|left|Vince desafiando a Toni En este momento, Vincenzo Cilli aparece en la zona, preguntando «¿Ya se ha muerto?». Toni aparece, y dice «Siento decepcionarte Vinnie, pero no es así». Vincenzo se enfada, le dice que el debía ser el capo desde que Toni no anduvo en la ciudad, y con su llegada se quejo de las palabras que Toni hablaba hasta recalcando que para él es dueño de todo. Asi que intenta matarlo él mismo con una uzi. Pero no puede con Toni, éste le dispara y acaba con su vida. Luego, Toni se acerca, le contempla en el suelo, muerto, y sale del barco para seguir su vida. TPCM11.png|Vince explicando sus motivos TPCM12.png|Toni dándole muerte a Vincenzo TPCM13.png|Final Después de lo ocurrido Después de la muerte de Vincenzo, no se vuelve a hablar de él en el resto del juego, al menos en ninguna misión. Sin embargo, hay un Easter Egg en el cementerio de Bedford Point. Se puede ver la tumba de Vincenzo, y en ella una inscripción: Vincenzo Cilli - Not so lucky after all - RIP. Lo que en castellano vendría a ser "no tan afortunado después de todo". Esto se debe a que Vincenzo era apodado Lucky (afortunado) por Salvatore Leone, y al parecer, su final no fue afortunado para él. VinTumbaLCS.PNG Artwork center|335px Relaciones }} Propiedades |-| Vehículos= }} }} |-| Propiedades= }} Arma } |- !| HUD !| Nombre !| Mision !| In-game |- | 150px | Uzi | The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade | 250px |- |} Curiosidades *Es uno de los pocos Antagonistas que le otorga un Piso Franco al Protagonista. Los otros son Wu Lee y Ray Boccino. *En algún tiempo antes de los sucesos relatados anteriormente, la LCPD envió un correo a Ned Burner, reportero del Liberty Tree, sobre Vincenzo Cilli y Toni Cipriani. Tal vez esto demuestre la gran envidia que ha tenido Vince contra el protagonista. *Este junto con Salvatore Leone son los dos Antagonistas en que traicionan al Protagonista usando un vehículo deportivo. *Uno de los guardias de la misión Rough Justice tiene el mismo Skin de Vincenzo, pero algo distinto y con una voz que no aparenta ser de él. *Su Artwork tiene cierto parecido con el de Brian Forbes. **La postura de su artwork está inspirado en una pose famosa de Elvis Presley. *El, junto con Joseph Daniel O'Toole, Catalina, Brian Forbes y Eddie Pulaski, son los personajes que mueren durante una misión que ellos mismos otorgan. *Salvatore nunca se dio cuenta sobre la traición de Vince, aunque en la segunda trampa a Toni es donde el propio Vince revela que quería. *Vincenzo Cilli es físicamente muy parecido al reconocido mafioso Charles "Lucky" Luciano, además, su apodo de "Lucky" podría ser una clara referencia al mafioso y podría el personaje de Vincenzo estar basado en el mismo Charles Luciano. * Tiene cierto parecido con Vinnie ya que ambos traicionan a los protagonistas, y se los llama de igual de manera. Comparaciones OficialparecidoaVincenzoLCS.png|El oficial de Rough Justice, con un gran parecido a Vincenzo Vincenzo Luciano.png|Comparacion entre Vince y Luciano Misiones y notas en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Notas *Cilli Misiones *Home Sweet Home *Slacker *Dealing Revenge *Snuff *Smash and Grab *Hot Wheels *Don in 60 Seconds *The Made Man *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade de:Vincenzo Cilli en:Vincenzo Cilli pl:Vincenzo Cilli pt:Vincenzo Cilli Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Familia Leone Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Artículo destacado